Pairing Hermione
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection for a variety of Hermione pairings: Currently: Hermione/Kingsley
1. HermioneFred

Hermione/Fred  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 260  
 **Summary:** Hermione is done waiting.

 **Notes:** After much thought, I decided to start a Hermione Pairing Collection. I asked four people that I know love Hermione ships what pairings they wanted to see. I got a lot of answers with some pairings getting more than one vote. Those are the ones I will probably write first. I even got some triads from them. If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) with it.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Ned. Prompt: (scenario) Proposal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 222. Determine

 **The Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Courageous

* * *

With a courageous and determined smile, Hermione took Fred's hand. "We've been dating for almost three years, and I've waited for you to do this. I've waited, and waited, and waited some more. And I'm _done_ waiting."

Fred grinned. "What have you been waiting for?"

Hermione took out a box from her pocket and held it out to Fred.

He took it and opened it, staring with wide eyes at a matching pair of bonding rings. "Hermione? Is this what I think it is?"

She smiled. "Fred, will you marry me?"

Fred joyously laughed. He took out a box from _his_ pocket and held it out to Hermione.

She opened it and chuckled at another matching pair of bonding rings. "Fred?"

"I was going to ask you this weekend."

She shook her head. "I guess I should have waited a little bit longer."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "That's okay. I like my woman assertive. You going after what you want is one of the things about you that I fell in love with."

"So, whose rings are we using?"

Fred thought about it for a moment. "How about you wear mine, and I'll wear yours?"

"They won't match then."

"Do they _need_ to match?" he questioned.

"No, I guess they don't."

Hermione took out the feminine ring from the box she held, while he took out the masculine ring from the box he held. They slipped their new rings onto their fingers. It might have been an unorthodox proposal, but it worked for them.


	2. HermioneRegulus

Hermione/Regulus  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 437  
 **Summary:** Hermione makes a discovery while being paranoid.

 **Notes:**

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Hermione/Regulus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - C4. (pairing) Hermione/Regulus

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Tombola - (Pairing) Cross-Gen, (Word) Enchanted, (Magical Item) Omnioculars

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 224. Diamond

 **The Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Paranoid

* * *

Hermione stared through the Omnioculars, trying to adjust them to see what he was doing. Regulus had been sneaking around lately, and she did not like it.

She knew he was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what. She didn't think he was having an affair. If anything, she knew he was loyal and would never hurt her in that way. Still, he was hiding something from her.

Part of her wondered if he had joined the Death Eaters even with all of the changes she made. When she accidentally traveled to the past and discovered she couldn't go back to her time, Hermione decided if she was stuck there, she would try to make changes for the better.

One of those changes had been to stop Regulus from making his horrible mistake. She hadn't meant to fall in love with him, and she certainly hadn't meant to make him fall in love with her, but she wasn't going to complain about the outcome. Now, Regulus had a reason to live other than the Dark Arts and his parents' approval, and he had a good relationship with Sirius because of it.

He admitted that before she came along, he had been considering joining the Death Eaters, but Hermione made him see he was worth more than that.

Still, the way he was sneaking around...

She hoped it wasn't that. She really hoped.

And then through the Omnioculars, she saw him holding something small and shiny, and he looked to be inspecting it.

It took a moment for her mind to connect the dots when it came to what she was seeing. A diamond ring!

She dropped the Omnioculars; the only reason it didn't break was because of the charm that made it indestructible.

 _'He's looking at a diamond ring. Is he going to ask me to marry him?'_

Her first feeling is immobilizing fear. It was her natural reaction. Was she ready to get married, to be tied down to one person and one person only? Marriages in the wizarding world weren't like those in the Muggle word. The divorce rate was low, and she knew if she said vows to Regulus, she could never simply change her mind.

Then her mind tumbled over the fact that she would be with the love of her life forever, and she was enchanted with that idea.

She loved Regulus. Of course she wanted to be with him forever. Why was she so scared?

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for him to pop the question. She knew what her answer would be. _'Yes, Regulus. Of course I'll marry you.'_

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) with it.


	3. HermioneDraco

Hermione/Draco  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 592  
 **Summary:** Draco stands up for them.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - A4. Word: Quell

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Jas

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 227. Difficult

 **The Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Annoyed

* * *

Hermione tried to not be annoyed with his parents. They were already in a difficult situation, and she didn't want to deal with even more friction from them, especially since they would soon be her in-laws.

She did her best to quell her indignant attitude and be polite, even pleasant, to them. After all, her fiancée loved them, and it would be better if they could at least tolerate each other for him.

Although Hermione didn't say anything against them, Draco had no problem standing up to his parents. He was no longer a little boy that became cowed at his parents' disapproval.

"Mother, Father, I love you. I really do. But I love Hermione more. And as we're going to be married, I _should_ love her more. If you can't be at least polite to Hermione, I'm afraid you won't be a part of my life."

"Draco, you can't mean that," Narcissa protested.

"I do mean that. Hermione and I are planning to have children. We already decided on two. I don't want you treating them harshly because of who they're mother is –"

"We would never do that," Lucius interrupted.

Draco frowned. "Frankly, I'm not sure either way, but I won't have you poisoning them against their mother, and that is definitely not out of the realm of possibility. Until you can change your attitude and show that you're at least _trying_ , I won't be visiting here, and you won't be welcomed in our home. I know Hermione is trying, and you should be able to meet her halfway."

With that, Draco took her hand and led her to the fireplace. They quickly Flooed home, and Draco just as quickly blocked the manor so his parents wouldn't be able to follow them.

Hermione pushed away her annoyance at his parents and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

H forced a smile. "Not really, but I do appreciate that you were on your best behavior, even as you were subtly, and not-so-subtly, insulted."

Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I would do anything for you."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flushed against his. "I know. It's one of the many reasons that I love you so much."

Hermione rested her head on his chest. "I love you, too." There was silence for a moment, but Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking that question that was bugging her. "Do you think they'll ever learn to accept me as your wife, as the woman you fell in love and decided to marry and have a family with?"

Draco attempted to pull Hermione tighter against his body as he allowed his chin to rest on top of her head. "I'm not sure. I _hope_ they do of course, but even if they never come around to the idea, and I have to make good on my threat to cut them out of my life, I don't want you to forget that I choose you." He pulled away so his eyes met hers."Their dislike will never make me change my mind or regret you as my choice."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad because I can't imagine my life without you."

"Same here." He grabbed her chin with gentle fingers and pulled her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Neither of them knew if Lucius and Narcissa would ever accept them, but neither of them was going to let that stop them from being together. They chose each other, and no one would get between them.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.

Also, Elizabeth (not signed in) asked for Viktor and a GB Fleur. What did you mean by GB Fleur? Not familiar with abbreviation.


	4. HermioneParvati

Hermione/Parvati  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 497  
 **Summary:** Parvati and Hermione get it together.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Tea Cups - Parvati Patil, Deep, Confused

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Myc

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used - 228. Dig

 **The Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Shy

* * *

Parvati wasn't usually shy. She was a true Gryffindor; she charged ahead without much thought to what she was doing. She wasn't one to hesitate no matter what she was doing, and she certainly didn't get nervous when talking to someone she had a crush on.

Still, she knew she was digging a deep hole as she stammered out a reply to Hermione. "Um... well... I t-think I-I d-did okay."

This feeling made her confused. It wasn't one she ever associated with herself before. She felt herself blush under Hermione's penetrating stare. "Are you okay?"

"I _really_ don't know, but I wish I did."

Hermione rested a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I can help you?"

Parvati raised her eyes. "Help with what? Studying? Or something else."

Her breath caught at the sight of Hermione's red cheeks. Maybe Hermione was as shy and uncertain as Parvati was? Her mind opened up at the possibilities that were available to her if that was the case.

"I can help you with anything you want. I know you've been lonely since Lavender began dating Ron. Maybe we can hang out," she offered, staring at her feet, her bangs obscuring her molten brown eyes from Parvati's interested gaze.

"Have you been lonely too?"

Hermione raised her eyes, and a small smile touched he lips. "Not really. I still have Harry, and I always felt closer to Harry than Ron."

Parvati nodded understandingly. "And Harry doesn't have the habit of making you cry."

"Exactly," Hermione replied, acknowledging without actually saying that Ron might not be the greatest friend when it came to sensitivity.

"I _have_ been lonely," Parvati slowly admitted. She was slow to admit it because she was afraid of being stuck in the friend-zone, and that was definitely something she didn't want. "The thing is, though, I don't want you as a friend."

"Oh," Hermione let out, a frown marring her face. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Parvati quickly shook her head and grabbed Hermione's hand when she made to leave. "No, let me finish. I don't want you as a friend because..." She took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. "Because I want you as more than a friend."

There. The truth was out. Now all she had to do was wait for Hermione's reaction.

She was pleasantly surprised when Hermione wrapped her arms around Parvati's shoulders and dragged her into a hug before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"Hermione?"

"I would like to have you as more than a friend too," she admitted, her cheeks getting redder, if that was even possible.

Parvati felt like squealing, but she held it in, knowing Hermione found girlish noises like that annoying. "So, we're more than friends?"

Hermione nodded.

Parvati took a step so they were toe-to-toe and held both of Hermione's hands. "I'm happy."

"Me too," Hermione breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as Parvati leaned forward and laid a not-so-chaste kiss on such soft lips.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	5. HermioneTom

Hermione/Tom  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 304  
 **Summary:** AU (Hermione born in Riddle era). Tom is fascinated by our favorite Muggle-born.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Alice

 **The Restricted Section:** Restriction/Guideline - Write a romance story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 238. Distribute

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Fascinated

* * *

Tom watched as Hermione distributed all of the pamphlets. Something about her simply fascinated him. He had always hated Muggles; after all, his Muggle father had abandoned his witch mother to her fate. Not to mention the hardships of living in a Muggle orphanage. And because he hated Muggles, he should hate Muggle-borns. It was a logical next step.

Still, Hermione Granger, a know-it-all Muggle-born witch, _fascinated_ him.

And the fact she was a Muggle-born didn't turn Tom off. He knew he should stick close to Slytherins, but he found himself wanting to spend time with her. He sat at her table in the library and even did his best to share a table with her in the classes Slytherins had with Gryffindors, despite the many glares he got from the lions and snakes.

Hermione never seemed to mind his company. In fact, she welcomed his presence with a smile and red cheeks. It seemed she returned his affections, and it pleased him even more that she wasn't like other girls that fluttered their eyelashes and giggled outrageously.

When Tom gently took her hand when he wanted to stop her in the corridor and talk to her, she didn't pull away. Instead, she returned the grasp with a firm hold of her own.

His heart fluttered when looked into her chocolate eyes, and as clichéd as it sounded, he found himself drowning in her gaze and wanting to do nothing more than please her.

So, when he began looking into Horcruxes, and the dark magic it took to create them, he thought about Hermione and what she would say if she knew.

With a heavy sigh, he put the tome back on its shelf in the restricted section. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint Hermione, even if it would make him immortal.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	6. HermioneSirius

Hermione/Sirius  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 263  
 **Summary:** Adopted!AU. Will a secret change her relationship?

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dunk Tank - Written for Alice

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Treasure Hunt - A3. AU: Adopted!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 239. District

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Proud

* * *

Hermione sighed. "I've always been proud to be a Weasley, but..."

Sirius brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "But you found out that you're not really a Weasley. That you were adopted."

She nodded. "Not only am I not a Pure-blood, but I'm not even a Half-blood. I'm nothing more than a Muggle-born."

He frowned. "You never cared about blood supremacy before. In fact, you're best friends with Lily. Why are you acting like being a Muggle-born is the worst thing in the world?"

"I don't know anything about that district. The Muggle world is strange to me, and I'll probably never understand my true heritage, even with Lily as my friend. And..."

"And what?" Sirius asked imploringly.

"And you're mother was so happy when we got together. She feared you would rebel and date someone below you. I might not be from a rich Pure-blood family, but at least my family is Pure-blood. What happens if she finds out I'm a Muggle-born. She will demand we break up, and –"

"So what?" Sirius interrupted. "Since when do I care what the old harpy thinks? You being a Muggle-born doesn't change how I feel about you. And no one, especially my mother, is going to tell me we can't be together. Understand?"

"You'll be disowned," she breathily warned.

He leaned closer, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. "I don't care. I'm proud you're mine, and you'll always be mine." And then he closed the small distance, and his lips were touching hers, sealing the promise that no one would separate them.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	7. HermioneGinny

Hermione/Ginny  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 308  
 **Summary:** Hermione and Ginny are struggling to make their dream come true.

 **Notes:**

 **Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Femslash - Hermione/Ginny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 242. Doctor

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Disheartened

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked into their home after another disappointing visit to the doctor.

"It'll be okay," Ginny tried, but the reassurance fell flat.

Hermione made her way over to the couch, sat down, and stared desolately at her lap. "What if it's not? What if we can't ever have a baby?"

Ginny sighed. She knew her refusal to be the one to carry a baby might cause problems, but she never thought Hermione would have trouble conceiving. Artificial insemination was a Muggle concept, but Hermione had talked Ginny into it. Just because they were together with no man in sight, didn't mean they couldn't be a proper family with a child of their own. Ginny didn't want to have kids that were hers biologically, and Hermione was more than happy to be the birth mother.

That didn't seem to be working out for them, though.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, and Ginny pulled her lover into a hug. "We'll have a child. Somehow. There's always adoption."

Hermione sniffed. "I know, but it won't be the same as carrying the child."

"What if I had agreed to carry? What would have been the difference?"

"The child would have been yours," Hermione answered simply.

Ginny bit her lip. There were so many children that needed a good home, and even though Hermione would deny it because she knew it would have sounded bad, Ginny knew that although Hermione would love any child they adopted, a part of her would always be dissatisfied.

Ginny took Hermione's hands. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll carry the child, and hopefully, it will be easier for me to get pregnant. After all, my mom had seven kids, so I have good genetics in that area," she joked.

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny stared into Hermione's dark eyes. "For you, I would do anything."

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	8. HermioneLuna

Hermione/Luna  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 428  
 **Summary:** Hufflepuff!Hermione

 **Notes:**

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition II:** Prompt - Hufflepuff!Hermione

 **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition:** Prompt - Kittens (370-430 words)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 251. Dresser

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up suddenly, her comforter pooling at her waist as her erratic breathing evened out. She stared the dresser as her mind went over her dream.

She sighed, cutting a glance to the other occupied beds. Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes, remembering Dream Cedric's wise words.

 _"You're a true Hufflepuff. You're kind, caring, and loyal, but you don't need to be a Gryffindor to be brave as well. You know how she's treated—even by her own house—is wrong. Do something about it. I know I would."_

Hermione wasn't that surprised by her dream. When she was sorted into Hufflepuff, she quickly realized Cedric was the ultimate Hufflepuff. He was hardworking and kind to everyone, including Hermione—a Muggle-born, socially awkward, know-it-all bookworm. She admired him and wanted to follow in his footsteps.

Him dying was hard, but unlike others, she never once blamed Potter as she knew Cedric wouldn't have. That was why she wasn't that shocked that she was dreaming about Cedric and imagining his possible advice.

She decided even if it was all in her imagination, she would take Dream Cedric's advice.

The next day, she found Cho and Marietta taunting, and even pushing, Luna.

With clenched fists, she marched up to the trio and stood in front of Luna, shielding the younger blonde from her bullies. "Leave her alone," Hermione growled.

"And who's going to stop us? Little Miss Know-It-All?" Cho sneered.

Hermione glared at the pair. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, picking on someone from your own house! Especially you, Cho. Cedric would have been disgusted if he saw this."

Cho opened her mouth and then shut it before she whirled around and marched away, Marietta following after her.

Hermione nodded, satisfied. She knew the mention of Cedric would have an impact on Cho. She faced Luna, noticing how the younger's girl's silver eyes gazed up at the ceiling.

Hermione smiled. Luna sometimes reminded Hermione of cute kittens, and she found herself yearning to protect Luna.

"Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione's heart fluttered. "I should have done it soon; it took me a while to find my inner lion, though."

Luna's eyes finally zeroed in on Hermione. "I'm glad you finally found it. In a past life, you would have been an amazing Gryffindor." She leaned forward and pecked Hermione on the cheek. She then waved and skipped away, leaving a stunned girl behind her.

Hermione raised a hand to her cheek and touched the tingling skin. She thought her life was just about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	9. HermioneRon

Hermione/Ron  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 358  
 **Summary:** Ron is blissfully happy.

 **Notes:**

 **The Restricted Section Challenge:** Write a Ron/Hermione story.

 **Sophie's Bookshop Challenge:** Pride and Prejudice - (word) Irony, (word) Courting (when used to describe 'dating' or 'seeing someone'), (word) Vanity

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Tea Cups - (flower) rose

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 247. Downtown

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Happy

* * *

Ron went downtown to first pick up a bouquet of roses. It might be clichéd, but they were Hermione's favorite. It wasn't any special day, but he wanted to surprise her with them, remind her of what a great boyfriend he was.

He patted his pocket, the one that held the engagement ring he hoped to give her that weekend. Hopefully, he would get a yes from her.

When him and Hermione first began dating, or courting—as she liked to call it—Ron thought it would be awkward to move from friends to something more. It was the easiest transition, though.

And he hoped to make another transition—from boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife.

One of the things he loved most about Hermione was there was really no vanity when it came to her. She didn't spend hours preening in front of the mirror. That was because to her, she wasn't pretty enough to be allowed to preen. The irony was that Ron found her to be the prettiest witch, and her non-vanity made her all the more attractive to him. One day, he would be able to convince her that she was beautiful and sexy, and he looked to the day he would accomplish that.

He smiled when he saw her waiting for him at the entrance to the restaurant. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the roses.

"These are for you, milady," he said with a bow.

She blushed, a happy expression on her face. "They're lovely, Ron. Thank you."

He lightly kissed her cheek. "They're not as lovely as you," he murmured against her skin.

She playfully pushed him away, laughing as he nearly fell as he momentarily lost his balance. "When did you get so corny?"

"When I snagged the most gorgeous witch," he stated proudly.

She rolled her eyes but held her hand out to him, and he gallantly led her into the restaurant. Yes, one day he would convince her that there was nothing wrong with her. But until then, he would have to pay her every compliment in the book until she realized he was serious.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	10. HermioneRemus

Hermione/Remus  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 636  
 **Summary:** Blind!Hermione. Hermione doesn't give up on what she wants.0

 **Notes:**

 **The Ultimate Hermione Competition 2:** Blind!Hermione

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair** **:** Tea Cups - Hermione/Remus

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair** **:** Treasure Hunt - B3. Location: Diagon Alley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Music History - Melody Task - Write a story about a character from the Golden Trio.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 258. Edge

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Cautious

* * *

She listened to the chatter surrounding Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione sat with her head straight forward, waiting for something. Her seeing-eye dog, Cosmo, sat on the ground next to her, his head in her lap as she scratched him behind the ears.

She heard whispers from people who walked passed her on the sidewalk and would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so used to it.

Hermione had been in the Wizarding world for seven years. She was good friends with Harry and had forever dealt with people being awestruck by her blindness. Of course, they should have been used to her by now though, but still, they whispered as if she was a one-woman freak show. It was ridiculous.

A throat cleared, and she stiffened, but Cosmo didn't react violently, so Hermione relaxed. "Remus?" she asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," Harry stated.

"He's not coming, is he?" she mournfully asked.

"He's determined to be difficult," Harry grumpily answered, and she could hear the anger in his voice. He hated when his friends were treated badly, and Hermione being treated badly was made worse by the fact it was his honorary godfather that was being the horrendous person.

"Why is he acting like this?" she asked. Her hand that rested on Cosmo's head curled into a fist.

"He's... cautious," Harry slowly explained.

She could hear it in his voice. He didn't think it excused Remus's behavior, but he couldn't stop himself from defending a man that looked out for him since his third year. "Well, you can tell Remus that I'm not leaving this ice cream parlour until he acts like an adult and comes to talk to me. I'll stay here all night if I have to."

A hand touched her shoulder, a finger brushing along her neck in a soothing caress. "I'll tell him your plans." He left as quietly as he came.

Hermione sat back in her chair, prepared to wait. She had meant it when she said she would stay here all night. She would not leave until Remus came and talked to her.

She didn't know how long she waited, but soon, she felt another presence in front of her. "Hello, Remus," Hermione muttered, an edge to her voice.

"Were you really planning to stay here?"

"You came, so you obviously think I meant it."

"You're not one to bluff when it's about something important."

Hermione swallowed. "Let's get straight to it, then. We kissed, and then you ran away like a scared little boy."

"Hermione—"

"Am I wrong?" she interrupted, not wanting to listen to his platitudes.

"No." The admission was quiet. "You have to understand, though. You deserve better than a werewolf."

"I've never cared about you being a werewolf. Why would I start now?"

"People won't like it."

"I'm blind; I'm used to getting unwanted attention. Try another reason for us to not be together."

"I'm so much older than you."

"I had to mature quickly when I lost my eyesight at the age of eight. I would never be satisfied with someone my age. You have another reason?"

"You deserve better."

"I have my own mind, and I know what I want. You don't treat me like a porcelain doll. You can keep up with me intellectually, and when you hug me, I feel safe. When we kissed, I thought I saw fireworks for the first time since I was eight. I want you; that's all that should matter."

"I'm not going to win against your arguments, am I?" Remus asked wryly.

"No, but I think you're secretly happy about that.

A gentle hand took her hand, and Cosmo's head left her lap and landed on her foot. When lips touched hers, Hermione sighed into the kiss.

Thankfully, it seemed Remus was done being stubborn.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	11. HermioneAdrian

Hermione/Adrian  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 645  
 **Summary:** Adrian approaches Hermione when she arrives for work.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair** **:** Tea Cups - (quote) "Don't agree with me, [name], it makes me very uncomfortable." - Bones, Star Trek: Into Darkness / (spell) Accio

 **Hogwarts Summer Funfair** **:** Treasure Hunt - H10. Emotion: Devoted

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopsotch - Adrian Pucey (character), Ministry of Magic (location), tickling (Action), owl (creature)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 274. Engine

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Heracles: Write about someone trying to prove themselves

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Loving

* * *

Hermione listened to the engine of the Knight Bus as it drove away. She started up the stairs to the Ministry of Magic, hating everyone's eyes on her.

Usually, she Flooed in, but she was feeling a bit under the weather and didn't want to take the chance that she would land somewhere that she shouldn't. And as for Apparation, she feared she might splinch herself. The Knight Bus seemed safer, even if it attracted the attention of her fellow employees, especially the attention of a particular one, a former Slytherin, Mr. Adrian Pucey.

"A good day to come to the office, huh?" Adrian asked, absentmindedly stroking his owl's feathers.

She shook her head. His bond of utter devotion to Cronus was reminiscent of Harry's bond to Hedwig, and she felt a pang in her chest as she remembered how Harry didn't get to grieve for his lost friend until almost a year later.

"Yes, it is," Hermione amicably agreed, knowing Adrian was expecting her to argue with him, even if it was only on principle

Adrian pressed a hand to his chest in a mock look of shock. "Don't agree with me, Hermione, it makes me very uncomfortable."

Hermione cracked a smile. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but I do love my work."

"And that's why you're coming in even when it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you're sick?"

"You know I have to prove to the people I work with that I deserve to be here. That I didn't get the job just because I'm the best friend of the savior of the wizarding world. I also don't want people to think I'm here because of my close relationship to the newest Minister of Magic. Everyone should know that Kingsley Shacklebolt would _never_ play favorites, but people still like to gossip."

Adrian nodded, his eyes softening. "Still, coming here sick isn't the greatest idea you have ever had."

Hermione sniffled, realizing her nose was starting to run again. "I know, but I really didn't have a choice."

Adrian took out his wand. "Accio tissue box." A tissue box left the front desk, angering the receptionist, and flew into Adrian's outstretched hand. "This is for you, milady. I think you are going to need it."

Hermione took it gratefully. "Thanks."

Adrian brushed her hair out of her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Adrian?"

"Even sick, you're beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened at the loving tone of his voice.

"Is the red because you're sick, or is it because of my words."

"A little of both, I think," she admitted.

His fingers trailed down her face and slid across her neck, tickling her slightly, but she sucked in her bottom lip. She would not let him in on the little secret of her being ticklish. If she did, he would never let her live it down.

"I have to get to work. The faster I get there, the faster I'll get done. Is there anything you want?" Hermione asked. She paused, and then as an afterthought, she added, "Other than to annoy me, of course."

"I want you to agree to go on a date with me."

She took a deep. She _could_ play coy, pretend she wasn't interested. Play hard to get in hopes of cultivating his interest, but she had been waiting for this chance for months. She hadn't been sure what Adrian felt and hadn't wanted to take the chance, but now she knew, and she didn't want to take the chance that he wouldn't peruse her if he thought she wasn't interested. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

Adrian smiled and stepped back. He patted her shoulder. "Off to work you go now, milady."

Hermione nodded. She had a feeling Adrian would be paying her desk a visit around lunch time, and she looked forward to it.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	12. HermioneAlphard

Hermione/Alphard  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,125  
 **Summary:** AU (Hermione was born in Alphard's time). This is another reason Alphard might have gotten blasted off of the family tapestry.

 **Notes:**

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition II** **:** Hermione is born in a different era

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytales - Extra Credit - Task - Write about a realisation concerning love.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - tick, box, blanket

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 281. Even

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] Hermione Pairing Challenge - Hermione/Alphard

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Eros: Write about falling in love

 **Sophie's Bookshelf:** To Kill a Mockingbird - (plot theme) Racism/Prejudice / (word) Idyllic / (plot theme) Someone is charged/accused of a crime they didn't do.

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Insecure

* * *

"You're so pretty," Alphard breathed when they met for the first time in Diagon Alley.

Hermione blinked, unused to such forwardness, especially from a man from the notorious Black family. When they literally bumped into each other, she expected prejudiced comments about her blood status, not compliments on her looks. "Thank you. I'm Hermione."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful witch."

This time, Hermione didn't let the compliment faze her. "You sure are a charmer."

Alphard shrugged, still managing to look dignified. "I'm Alphard."

Hermione nodded. "So, what brings you to the alley?"

"Sirius, my oldest nephew, is turning five. I need to find the perfect present for him."

"I'm sure all children would love to get a starter broom on their birthday," she offered helpfully.

"Is that what you wanted?"

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He didn't seem to be a stupid man, and she knew he must have figured out she was a Muggle-born by her clothes.

Obviously realizing his blunder, he tried to backtrack as he scratched the back of his neck. "I mean...Uhh..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding to go easy on him. "It's okay. Even if I had been born with the knowledge that I was a witch, I wouldn't have wanted a broom. I'm terrified of heights; I couldn't wait to be done with flying lessons at Hogwarts."

"Thankfully, Sirius doesn't have that fear, so I think you might be right about what he will enjoy. Thanks."

Hermione shyly ducked her head. "No problem. I hope your nephew has a good birthday." She waved and quickly blended into the crowd, ignoring Alphard's call for her to wait.

* * *

Their second meeting was on purpose. Alphard used his resources to find out where she lived.

When she opened to the door, her face displayed her shock.

Alphard held out a small gift box. "It's a thank you gift. Sirius loved his broom."

Hermione took it and carefully opened it, gasping at the sight of the beautiful necklace: a heart decorated with tiny rubies. "I can't take this; it's much too extravagant.

She tried to give it back, but Alphard wouldn't let her. "A beautiful witch deserves a beautiful necklace."

She stared at him, her breathing becoming a bit erratic as her heart rate increased. "I have a feeling this won't be our last meeting."

Alphard brushed a stray brown curl out of her eyes, his fingers lingering slightly against her skin. "No, I don't think so. I think I'm going to find it hard to stay away from you."

She swallowed. She knew she was falling in love with a man that came from a family that hated people like her. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

Despite her not wanting to, Hermione's prediction did come true. She fell in love with Alphard, and with the way his lips devoured hers, she knew he returned her feelings.

She had a mental list, and she ticked off the reasons she should say no to him, but when he touched her, she only found herself saying yes.

Their relationship wasn't idyllic; their fights were loud, but the good times outnumbered the bad. Their biggest obstacle didn't come until nearly six months into their relationship.

Hermione and Alphard were cuddling underneath a blanket. Alphard's fingers ran through Hermione's hair, lulling her nearly to sleep.

Their peaceful togetherness was interrupted when Walburga Black stormed into Alphard's home uninvited.

Alphard didn't get up; he simply gave his sister an even stare. "What can I do for you, Walburga?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"I knew it!" she snarled. "A mudblood bitch! How dare you sully the name Black by lowering yourself to that filth!"

Alphard angrily stood up; he moved in front of Hermione as if to protect her. "Don't talk about her that way!"

Walburga turned her angry gaze onto Hermione. "There's no way Alphard would choose a mudblood over a respectable Pure-blood witch. What did you do? Douse him with Amortentia, or maybe a more obscure love potion?!"

"I did no such thing," Hermione retorted. "I would never do such a heinous thing as take away anyone's free will."

"I'll accuse you of attempted line theft. You'll go to Azkaban for sure," Walburga announced, smirking gleefully.

Alphard took Hermione's hand. "All I will have to do is go to St. Mungo's and get examined. They'll see there's no potion in my system, and Hermione will be safe."

"Alphard, let go of that bitch. Get her out of your house and out of your bed."

"No, I love her," Alphard stated simply.

Hermione's eyes widened. While she might be aware of his feelings, it was the first time he ever verbalized them.

Walburga took a menacing step forward, and Alphard took out his wand. "I dare you to come closer, my dear sister."

"I'm warning you. If you don't discard the mudblood bitch, you will be blasted off of the family tapestry and disowned. It's us or her. Choose wisely." She turned away and stormed out.

Alphard sat back down; he pulled Hermione into his arms as her body shook. "It's okay," Alphard whispered against her forehead. "It will be okay."

Hermione pulled away. "Alphard, I do love you, but I'm not sure I'm worthy enough for you to give up your family. We're so different, and we might not even last. Do you really want to lose them just because of me?" she asked, insecurity creeping into her voice.

"Listen to me." Alphard gripped Hermione's chin, so she couldn't break their eye contact. "I love you, and I'm not giving you up. Walburga and Cygnus won't be that great of a loss."

"I know you aren't particularly close to your nieces, but what about Sirius and Regulus?"

"I've watched Sirius; I can already tell what kind of man he will be, and I think he will understand my choice once he's older. Hermione, I choose you. I choose us. I choose love."

Hermione leaned against him. She closed her eyes as his arms seemed to almost swallow her. She repeated his words. "Alphard, I choose you. I choose us. I choose love,"

"I think we found our marriage vows," Alphard joked.

Hermione looked up at him. "Can we please date for at least a year before we begin speaking about marriage?"

"If we must," Alphard concurred.

Hermione sighed. She knew as of right now, he was happy with his decision, but she hoped he wouldn't regret it in the future.

All she knew for sure was they were in love, and Alphard was ready to fight for them to succeed, no matter what.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	13. HermioneCedric

Hermione/Cedric (pre)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 818  
 **Summary:** After a horrible twist of fate, Hermione learns who she can truly depend on.

 **Notes:**

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition II** **:** Round 6 - Hermione's name came out of the Goblet of Fire

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 8 - Agonizing

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Clefable - Platinum - Write about someone overhearing something they wish they hadn't.

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Alke - Write about a Gryffindor.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Music History - Write about a beginning.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 311. Feel

* * *

Hermione clapped politely for the third champion. She was sure Cedric would do Hogwarts proud. He was fair, loyal, and hard-working—the epitome of Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, the Goblet of Fire reactivated, spewing out a fourth slip of paper. The excited chatter of the Great Hall dissipated immediately, and all eyes turned to Dumbledore who silently read the paper.

The hall was filled with agonizing silence, as they all waited for the verdict.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Could Harry somehow have been chosen as a fourth champion? The tournament had killed people in the past. Was You-Know-Who behind it? How could Hermione help her best friend when she was only a fourth year?

Her worries for Harry were for naught, though, as Headmaster Dumbledore uttered a name Hermione hadn't even considered she would hear. "Hermione Granger."

All eyes turned to her. Some were filled with hatred. Others were filled with jealousy. And still, others were filled with indignation, as if she was purposely trying to steal the glory from Cedric.

She swallowed as she ignored Ron's heated glare and Harry's worried frown. She made her way to the chamber that the other champions had disappeared to. She knew her life had forever changed when she was named the fourth champion.

* * *

After her meeting in the chamber, where she was verbally attacked by Fleur and Viktor, she quickly left, fighting back her tears.

She usually didn't let words get to her. She was tougher than that, especially since she dealt with nasty words Malfoy quite a bit. She was used to it, but the words from the French and Bulgarian champions still got to her.

She thought about Cedric. He hadn't said anything against her, but he also hadn't done anything to defend her. A feeling of humiliation swamped her. Did he think she was a cheater and an attention-seeker as well? For some reason, the idea of Cedric thinking poorly of her bothered her. It bothered her much more than it should, since she didn't say more than a few words to him at the Quidditch World Cup that summer. Still, she couldn't shake the unsettled feeling within her.

And now, she wandered the corridors, not ready to face suspicious looks in the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't oblivious. Even her own house looked at her with distrustful eyes. The only ones who seemed worried about her were Harry and Neville.

She passed by an alcove and stopped when she overheard a familiar voice. "Harry, how can you defend her!?" Ron angrily demanded.

"Because she's my best friend. Just like she's your best friend," Harry logically pointed out.

"If she was my best friend, she would have told me how to get my name in," Ron answered crossly.

This time when Harry talked, his anger was easy to detect. "If you really think Hermione put her name in, then you don't know her at all. The only time she likes to stand out is in academics. And she would never cheat; she's one of the most honest people I know."

"Listen to me, Harry. I know she cheated. She betrayed us. We should have been in the tournament. Not _her_. You know I'm right."

"I'm sure you aren't right."

"You can't be with both of us. Choose. Me or her," Ron stated self-confidently.

Hermione knew he was sure Harry would choose his best male friend over his know-it-all female friend. She shook her head. Ron didn't know her, and he certainly didn't know Harry, if he actually thought Harry would turn his back on Hermione.

"Fine. I choose Hermione."

With those words, Hermione knew they had both lost a friend in the redhead, and even if they made up, things would never be the same as the trust was broken.

It hurt to hear Ron turn on her, but she was grateful she had Harry.

A gentle hand rested on her should, startling Hermione. She whirled around and faced Cedric.

He led her away from where she had been eavesdropping. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm actually not surprised. Ron has always been a bit flakey."

"Still, that couldn't have been easy to hear, especially after what happened in the chamber."

Hermione looked at the floor at the reminder. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you. You didn't deserve the two of them going at you. I feel like a coward that I stayed silent."

She met his eyes, shocked. "Really? You don't agree with them?"

"We might not know each other well, but you wouldn't have cheated."

And suddenly, Hermione felt renewed hope in his chest. The way Cedric looked at her—soft eyes and an even softer smile—it felt like a new beginning, one in which he would be in her life. In what capacity, she didn't know, but she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	14. HermioneGeorge

Hermione/George  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 569  
 **Summary:** George is on the defense. Thankfully, he's in love with a very talented witch.

 **Notes:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Geodude - Silver - Write about an excess of masculine egos or testosterone in one area.

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Ares - Write about either of the Wizarding wars.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Task 1 - Write about a character defending against an attack. This attack can be verbal, physical, emotional, or anything else you can think of. I only want to see your character defending themselves. Your character **can't** attack the person/people/thing attacking them. **Prompt -** (word) wall, Character (Hermione)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **August Event - ROWING - Last day

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 320. Firm

* * *

George defended against the attack. He put up his shield, eyes moving around the battlefield. He felt himself being pushed and returned his gaze back to his opponent. Rabastan Lestrange.

George snarled at the younger Lestrange. "I won't let you beat me," he vowed, unsure if he would be heard over the loud fighting.

Rabastan smirked. "How are you going to stop me?" Rabastan goaded, sending a cutting curse his way.

George dropped his shield and dodged the attack, finding himself against a wall. He pressed a hand against the wall, and with a firm push, he heaved his aching body away from it. "I don't know how I'm going to stop you, but I will."

George knew he could just give up. Fred was dead. Today was most definitely the last day of the war if Harry had anything to say about it. What was the point of going on when his twin, the other half of his soul, was gone? Why was he still fighting when he could be at peace with Fred?

And as if answering his unspoken question, he saw her. Hermione. She was sending attack after attack at Death Eaters and dark supporters. George knew how worried she must be about Harry, but still, she was focused on the fight.

His momentary distraction was enough for Rabastan, though. "Reducto!" Rabastan yelled.

George screamed as his wand arm was hit, and he collapsed to his knees, holding his arm as it gushed blood.

He closed his eyes, agony coursing through his body.

"Not so tough now, are you Mudblood Lover?" Rabastan taunted.

George heard the glee in his voice. He knew he could try to hold his wand with his other hand, cast hexes that way, but they would be weaker and no match for one of the inner followers.

He took a deep breath and breathed through the pain. All of the sudden, George didn't want to die. Yes, he might not have Fred anymore, but he still had his family, and he still had _her_. He didn't want to leave Hermione, didn't want her to feel that kind of pain.

What could he do, though? He didn't have the skill to cast wandlessly.

He looked at Rabastan and tried to come up with a plan. George was creative; he was smart. There had to be something he could do.

Thankfully, George didn't have to rely on his brains.

"Stupefy!" a feminine voice called out.

George didn't have to look to know who it was. "Hermione," he breathed in relief.

Hermione knelt next to him, eyes surveying the battlefield. "There was way too much testosterone right then and there," she joked.

George knew it was her way of covering up how scared she actually was. Still, he chuckled. "I'm so glad you're mine."

She looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she resumed her watching.

Taking her eyes off of the area, even for a second, must have been hard for her. George stood up, his hand still covering his wound. "Come on. We have a war to end, once and for all."

She stood up with him. "How can you fight?"

George smirked. "Now that I don't have a wand trained on me, my brain is working again. And I have some ideas that don't involve a wand."

Hermione looked at him sideways. "Let's do it then."

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	15. HermioneOliver

Hermione/Oliver  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 329  
 **Summary:** Oliver arrives for their usual rendezvous.

 **Notes:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Lickitung- Bronze - (plot/action) Someone licking someone/thing else.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (setting) Leaky Cauldron, (character) Oliver

* * *

Oliver quickly stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around, but he didn't see her. Of course, he didn't expect to see her. He knew if she was already here, she would be in the reserved room.

This place wasn't the most romantic of meeting spots, but at least it gave them some anonymity. With the war over, his girlfriend hated the spotlight and dating a Quidditch player gave her a lot of unwanted attention.

Oliver did his best by her, but he doubted it was enough.

He quickly made his way to the back, nodding at Tom as he passed. He had been coming here with Hermione once a week for six months, so Tom no longer did a double take at the sight of him.

He entered their room and smiled at the sight of Hermione asleep on the bed. She had been working a lot of hours lately and unfortunately, she hadn't been sleeping well.

Part of him wanted to let her sleep, but he knew she would be angry at him when she woke up. He had been away for the last week, and this was meant to be their time to reconnect. He moved over to the bed and knelt on it, feeling the mattress dip beneath his weight.

He leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't long before he felt her response as her arms wrapped around her neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

His lips left hers, and they trailed down her cheek, to her neck, where he licked her, tasting the salt on her skin.

Hermione moaned lightly in his ear. "Don't stop," she whispered.

"Never," Oliver promised.

He knew he wasn't good enough for her, and he knew dating him was hard on Hermione sometimes, but he would do everything he could to be worthy of her. She deserved the best, and he hoped he could be even a fraction of the best.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	16. HermioneRabastanRodolphus

Hermione/Rabastan/Rodolphus  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 462  
 **Summary:** They touched it. Again.

 **Notes:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Magnemite- Silver - Write about a Pureblood (other than Arthur or any other Weasley) trying to work/use a television, radio or computer

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (dialogue) "Give me that fucking thing before you break it!". (character) Rabastan

* * *

"This isn't working," Rabastan grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what the big deal is. Who cares about this Muggle contraption?" he asked as he fiddled with the dial.

Both of them winced when a too loud sound blared from its what's-it-called.

"I care!" Rabastan screamed over the noise.

When Rodolphus managed to shut the awful sound off, Rabastan continued at a normal volume. "I like the music. Just not that kind. I want to hear some of those Beatles that Hermione played for us," Rabastan demanded.

"What's this thing called again?" Rodolphus asked as he continued to fiddle with the buttons.

A stern voice that wasn't his brother's answered. "It's _called_ a radio." The brothers looked at the newcomer, and she didn't look pleased. "Give me that fucking thing before you break it!"

Rabastan shifted away from Rodolphus. Hermione only cursed when she was truly angry.

Rodolphus stood up and handed it over.

Hermione looked from one man to the other. "I thought I told you to not touch it without my permission."

"What's the big deal?" Rodolphus asked. "Rabastan wanted to listen to music, and I was just trying to help him."

"It's the last gift I received from my parents before they..." She swallowed the painful words, unable to verbalize them.

Rabastan and Rodolphus looked at each other. They hadn't known the reason the Muggle radio was so precious to Hermione, but now it made sense.

They immediately enveloped her in a hug. "We're sorry," Rabastan whispered, kissing her on top of her head.

She buried her nose in his chest. "I know. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that you two tend to break my Muggle items, and I—"

"It's okay," Rodolphus interrupted. "We won't touch it again. Promise."

"I just really wanted to listen to the Beatles. I like them," Rabastan explained

Hermione laughed wetly, and the brothers flinched at the evidence of her tears. "How about I make you a special tape that plays Beatles and only Beatles? I'll even buy you an easy-to-use player that will play the tape. That way, you won't have any problems listening to it."

"That sounds terrific. Thanks, Love."

Hermione pulled away. First, she kissed Rabastan's cheek, and then she kissed Rodolphus's. "No, thank you. I know I've been an emotional basket case since _it_ happened, and you two have been nothing but supportive. I'm not sure if I would have gotten through it without you."

"We love you, and it's what people do when they're in love," Rodolphus answered logically.

"Still, thank you," Hermione repeated, closing her eyes as her head once again rested on Rabastan's cheek. She really was lucky. She didn't have one guy love her; she had two.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	17. HermioneRemus II

Hermione/Remus  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 360  
 **Summary:** A particular day that involves chocolate.

 **Notes:**

 **The Golden Snitch:** [Halloween Event] 'Trick or Treat!' (Review/Drabble Tag) - For desertredwolf - Remus/Hermione fic with the prompt: (word) chocolate

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge:** B26. (pairing) Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin

* * *

Hermione took a piece of the chocolate bar. She licked her lips, almost salivating in suspense of the rich goodness that would soon make her taste buds explode.

She slowly brought it to her lips, opened her mouth, and just as she was about to slip the yummy treat into her mouth, a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

She glared at the owner of the hand. "Remus Lupin, what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a quiet voice. Most people who knew her knew the quieter she got, the more dangerous she was.

Remus ignored the warning sign. "That's _my_ chocolate," he growled, his hazel eyes glinting with flecks of amber.

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth an impressive sneer. Still holding the chocolate, she used her other hand to point at her stomach where the bump was barely visible. "And this is _your_ baby. And it's _your_ baby that's making me crave chocolate, so you'll let my wrist go or face the consequences."

"But it's mine," Remus whined petulantly, finally releasing her wrist when she continued to glare at him.

She finally popped the treat into her mouth. "Don't care because I want chocolate, and what I want, I _will_ get. Do we have an understanding?" she asked.

He watched her take another piece of chocolate and slip it into her mouth as well. "Yes," he murmured, eyes transfixed on the way her tongue came out to swipe along her bottom lip.

She stared at him, taking note of his glazed expression and a wicked idea came to her mind.

She took another piece of chocolate and put half of it into her mouth, but she didn't bite, chew, or swallow. She leaned closer to Remus, and he automatically opened his mouth, accepting the other half of the chocolate.

Both of them then bit down, and their lips touched as they chewed.

Remus pulled back as he swallowed. "Mmmm. Hermione and chocolate. My two favorite things in the world."

"Which is your number one?"

"Chocolate, of course," he replied, eyes twinkling mischievously.

His reward was to be hit upside the head with a nearby pillow.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	18. HermioneDudley

Hermione/Dudley  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 763  
 **Summary:** Dudley doesn't deserve it, but he's grateful for his happiness.

 **Notes:**

 **Year** **Long Scavenger Hunt:** E9. Write about Dudley marrying a canon witch or wizard

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Commitment Day - Write about someone making a commitment. Whether a proposal, a new house or even getting a pet.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - lighthouse, destruction, blinding

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H: Magical and Mystica Creatures – Phoenix: Write about someone who has been given a second chance.

* * *

Dudley never thought his life would come to this. Growing up, he caused nothing but destruction in his path. His parents sheltered him, raised him to be a bully, and their treatment was blinding to him because he didn't truly understand the world around him.

Frankly, considering what he put his cousin though, not to mention other kids that were too small to defend themselves, he didn't deserve any kind of happiness.

But that was what he was getting. He was happy. Blissfully happy. It was such a pure feeling, one he never experienced until he met _her_.

It really was a cosmic joke. The first time he met her, he was struck by how pretty she was. She wasn't the normal type of pretty, though. She wasn't blond and blue eyed. She wasn't model skinny, and she didn't have large breasts. In fact, she was the polar opposite of all that. She had a good shape with small, modest breasts. She had curly brown hair and equally brown eyes, but she was real. When he saw he her for the first time, he swore his heart skipped a beat.

And their first conversation involved her punching him in the stomach. With fire in her eyes, she announced for all to hear, "That's for how you treated Harry."

Yes, it's ironic really. Dudley fell in love with Hermione Granger. A witch and his cousin's best friend.

He didn't think he stood a chance with her. She obviously didn't like him due to his past treatment of Harry, but somehow, when Dudley decided he wanted to get out from under his parents' thumbs and get to know Harry for real, he also got to know Hermione. They were like brother and sister, so they were always around each other. In fact, Dudley considered them to be a package deal.

The more he got to know her, the more he liked her.

And with the way she blushed sometimes when they spoke, he was pretty sure the feelings were mutual. She became like his lighthouse, guiding him out of the dark and stopping him from crashing into rocks.

Not only did she respond well to his overtures, but Harry gave him a second chance at a relationship with him. Dudley didn't deserve the second chance, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

It was only a year after he was dating Hermione that he brought the ring. He knew from the moment he met her that he wanted to marry her, but if he told her that, he might have scared her off. A year was long enough to wait, right?

He hoped so.

Harry came to him when he was admiring the engagement ring within the box.

Dudley swallowed at the look in Harry's eyes. It was the look he must have wore when he went up against his parents' murder. He was sure that Voldemort character should have run for the hills if he had been faced with such an intense look. "Harry?"

"Don't break her heart," he stated firmly and quietly.

Dudley opened his mouth.

Harry put up a hand, forestalling him. "I'm not telling you to not propose to her. I've seen the changes in you since you've met her. She's made you a better person. Just know that whatever children you have will be witches or wizards. If you can't handle that, you should walk away now."

Dudley had thought about that, but without his mom and dad constantly telling him what to think, Dudley didn't have any problems with magic. He hadn't understood the concept of magic, but his parents hadn't wanted him to understand it. Now that he did get it better, thanks to Hermione explaining the world he wasn't a part of, he didn't hate it, and he wasn't scared of it. He answered with a simple, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded, and that was the end of that conversation.

When Dudley got down on one knee two nights later, Hermione didn't even wait for him to ask. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and yelled, "Yes, yes, I'll marry you."

And now, six months later, he was standing by a pastor, waiting for his future wife to come down the aisle. Neither of his parents was here, unable to accept Dudley's desire to have a relationship with Harry and marry a witch, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Hermione was going to be his wife. They were making a commitment to spend the rest of their lives together. And nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you want to see a certain Hermione pairing, threesome, or even moresome, ask me, and I'll add it to the list. You're also more than welcome to give me a prompt (word, scenario, etc) to be used with it.


	19. HermioneViktor

Hermione/Viktor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 146  
 **Summary:** Hermione's memories are fond.

 **Notes:**

 **HPFC Drabble Ship:** Viktory

* * *

When Hermione thought about Viktor, she thought of innocence and first love. He was the first one who made her feel beautiful. He chose her over all of the girls that vied for his interest that year.

He saw something in her when no one had yet. He saw something that made her worthy of his attention.

Even now, years later, she still had fond memories of him. He was her first dance. Her first date. And even her first kiss.

And when she read in the Daily Prophet about how he had gotten married, she couldn't help the slight pang she felt in her chest. She knew that most people didn't spend the rest of their lives with their first loves. And no matter what she told Ron, that was what Viktor was. Her first love. Unfortunately, he wasn't meant to be her forever love.


	20. HermioneGeorge 2

Hermione/George  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 271  
 **Summary:** Hermione wakes up in the Forbidden Forest.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - Hagrid's Hut - (location) The Forbidden Forest

 **Marathon Competition:** Mile 7 - George Weasley

* * *

Hermione sat up as she groggily touched her head. She winced. There was a definite bump forming. She looked around her and knew she was in the Forbidden Forest.

She didn't remember how she got there, but she knew she was fighting a masked Death Eater. She doubted the Death Eater purposefully left her alive. He probably assumed she was dead and didn't bother checking it out. Not the smartest one she had ever faced.

She heard a groan behind her and quickly turned, shocked to see George.

Hermione crawled over to the redhead that was just waking up. When his blue eyes opened, she was leaning over him. "Hermione?" he wearily asked.

"George, what are you doing here? I don't remember you being here."

George sat up. "I cursed the Death Eater from behind when I saw you fall. I thought you were dead."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I'm not, though, and either are you."

"Don't know what happened to me," he mutinously muttered as his eyes narrowed, his mind trying to remember the details of how he became unconscious.

Hermione took his hand. "It doesn't matter. What matters is us getting out of here and seeing what's going on with the battle. They might need us."

George held her hand tightly, and he quickly leaned forward while making sure she was unable to pull away. He kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione blinked when George pulled away. "Why..."

"Wanted to do that. Just in case we don't survive."

She blushed lightly. "We're going to survive, Mister. And then we'll discuss your surprise kiss."

"Looking forward to it."


	21. HermioneRon 2

Hermione/Ron  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 348  
 **Summary:** Ron is attempted to get rid of a pesky gnome.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - Hagrid's Hut - (creature) Garden Gnome

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Garden month - Write a story set in a garden

 **Marathon Competition:** Mile 7 - Ron Weasley

* * *

Hermione giggled as she watched the garden gnome get the best of Ron. He glared at the thing, determined to get rid of it. He had already thrown the other three over the hedge; this was the last one, and it seemed to be the smartest of the bunch. His mother told him he wouldn't get lunch until he de-gnomed the whole garden for her.

"Come here you stupid thing," he grumbled.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, almost howling in her laughter as he chased the thing around. It was too fast for Ron, and it always seemed to know just how to evade capture by the redhead.

Ron turned away from the gnome that he was sure was laughing at him. "Hermione, you _could_ help me," he not-so-subtly hinted.

"I could," she agreed, but she didn't make any move to aid him.

"But you won't?" he question incredulously.

"It's kind of funny watching you be bested by a gnome."

"I don't find it very funny," he snarled, his cheeks flushing a bright red in his embarrassment of not being able to outsmart the creature in front of the girl he was a little in love with.

Hermione stopped laughing when she realized that she might be coming off a bit mean-spirited. She did find the spectacle funny, but she hadn't meant to make Ron feel bad. It had been a tense school year, especially with Harry's headaches and Sirius' death, and it was nice to just be able to let loose for a little while and pretend they were children with no worries. "Ron, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just feel so normal today, and I guess it's a bit of a heady sensation, especially with the war brewing."

Ron's anger dissipated as quickly as it came. He nodded. "I get that, but I'm starving," he finished in a whine.

Hermione shook her head and stepped forward. "Then let's catch the gnome so you can fill your stomach. If we work together, it won't stand a chance."

Ron grinned. Soon, he'd get his lunch.


	22. HermioneLucius

Hermione/Lucius  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 453  
 **Summary:** Hermione confides in Lucius about her fear.

 **Notes:** Written for Jenny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Quest - Spinel - Bracelet: Write about someone being afraid of fire.

 **Marathon Competition:** Mile 8 - OTP fic

* * *

Hermione stood far back from the fireplace, her eyes focused on the dancing embers. "Hermione?" a cultured voice hesitantly called her.

She tore her gaze away to stare at her lover. She had never heard real hesitance in his voice, not even when he approached her about a possible courtship. He was always the cool, self-confident, cocky Slytherin that she fell in love with. Hearing the timid tone jarred her quite a bit. "Lucius?"

He licked his bottom lip, but her gaze wasn't drawn to the motion in a lust-filled haze like usual. She was way too aware of the glowing fire only a few feet away.

"You're scared of fire, aren't you?" It was posed as a question, but by the look in his eyes, he knew he was right with his assessment.

They had been together for over a year, but somehow, the subject of fire, or even fears in general, had never come up between them. She had never been near a lit fireplace while in his company.

At one time, she would have been embarrassed to appear weak, especially in front of Lucius, but times had changed and she knew she could trust him with her innermost feelings. With only a small moment of hesitation, she nodded her head.

He didn't verbalize the question, but she could read it plainly in his eyes. _Why?_

"Ever since the Room of Requirements during the final battle. When Fiendfyre was cast and meant to kill Harry, Ron, and I, but actually killed Crabbe, I've always been scared of fire. I know it was a bewitched flame, infused with dark magic. It wasn't a normal fire, but the knowledge doesn't make my fear go away. I can't help it. No matter what I do, whenever I see _any_ fire, all I can think about is what happened that day."

Lucius didn't mock her for her fear, but then again, she hadn't expected him to. What he did do was he took out his wand and cast a silent charm, dispelling the fire that was blazing in the fireplace. Only then, did Hermione feel her stance relax.

He then pocketed his wand and quickly strode to her. He took her into his strong arms. "The fireplace will never be active in your presence again," he promised, his lips resting on the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, looked up at him, and kissed him on his chin in silent thanks.

He might not understand a lot of things about the Muggle world that she came from, and he might feel uncomfortable around her parents, but at least he never made her feel inferior for the things she couldn't control.


	23. HermioneNeville

Hermione/Neville  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 383  
 **Summary:** Hermione confides in Lucius about her fear.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (pairing) - Hermione/Neville

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** St. Patricks Day Pub Crawl - **Prompts -** Pairing: Hermione/Neville, Character: Draco Malfoy, Banshee, Song: Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison, Dialogue: "In retrospect, the backpack might have been a bad idea."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club -Children's Book Day - "You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing." Charlotte's Web - E. B. White

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - Godric's Hollow Residence - (character) Any Gryffindor character

* * *

 _With you, my brown-eyed girl_ _  
You, my brown-eyed girl_

Hermione nearly laughed when the backpack ripped open, spilling all of the contents from it.

Neville sighed. "In retrospect, the backpack might have been a bad idea."

Hermione shook her hand. She waved her wand and muttered the charm to repair the backpack. She bent down, along with Neville, and together, the two of them picked everything up. "The backpack wasn't a bad idea. It just isn't the best quality," she explained.

"I get so tired of hearing a voice of a banshee," a pompous voice drawled from behind them.

Hermione stiffened. "Are you talking about my voice or yours?" she asked.

Neville could see that the insult affected her, though. Her brown eyes didn't show any emotion, but her impassive face told the tale. She was doing her best to not give anything away, and when Hermione did that, it meant she was hurt.

Draco chuckled, but there was a nasty tone to it. "I was going to ask Longbottom why a Pure-blood like him was wasting his time with a know-it-all Mudblood like you, but he doesn't actually have many options, so I'm not surprised that he's sullying himself."

Neville blushed. It wasn't the first time someone implied there was more than friendship between him and Hermione and no matter how much he wished it was true—in his mind, he called Hermione his beautiful brown eyed girl—he decided to set the record straight. He stood up. "We're friends. You wouldn't know what that's like, though. You don't have friends. Only servants."

Draco glared and marched away, his nose in the air like a peacock.

"Nev, is the idea of you and me dating that repulsive to you?"

Neville's mouth dropped opened. "You think I find it disgusting? That's so far from the truth. You being my friend is such a tremendous thing. I would feel greedy if I asked for anything more than that. You could do so much better than me."

Hermione stood up, her hand holding his backpack. "Maybe you're the one I want. What do you think about that?"

"I think I'm the luckiest wizard in the world then."

Hermione smiled.

Neville's heart fluttered as he returned the smile.

Draco Malfoy might have actually done them a favor. They should remember to thank the annoying prat.


	24. HermioneBill

Hermione/Bill  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 340  
 **Summary:** Hermione gets a surprise when she arrives at the usual place.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Character Appreciation - Bill Weasley

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - lyric competition - Well, I came home

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Day of hope - Write about someone being hopeful.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - The Three Broomsticks - (location) A room in the Three Broomsticks

* * *

Hermione walked into the room that she always had in The Three Broomsticks. She swallowed when she saw that there was already someone there.

Bill stood up, and like always, she was breathless about how handsome he was. "You're eager tonight," she quipped.

Bill didn't smile; he didn't chuckle. He didn't tease her back.

And the smile left her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, already fearing the worse.

"I came home from work today and saw Fleur was gone."

"Gone?" she parroted. It seemed her mental capacity had left her.

"Gone," he echoed. "She had packed her bags up and left."

Hermione straightened her spine. "Do you think she found out about us?"

Bill smirked. "No way. If she had, she probably would have hexed me and confronted you about the audacity you had to sleep with her husband.

"Then why?" Hermione asked.

"She probably felt that something was off between us. That things weren't right. Like I did. But instead of taking the coward's way out and sneaking around with another man, she did the brave thing. Some Gryffindor I make, huh? My wife taught me what it means to be a Gryffindor."

Hermione went to the bed and sat down next to him. "So what now? What happens with us? Now that the secrecy isn't needed, now that it isn't forbidden, do you still want us?"

Bill stared at her. "When you divorced Ron..." He trailed off, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

And she knew what he wanted to know. "...I was hoping you'd do the same with Fleur. I was hoping you'd choose to be with me fully. Of course, I didn't get that, but I couldn't let you go. I care too much."

Bill took her hand. "Maybe now there's a chance."

"Maybe," Hermione murmured, hope filling her heart. Maybe she'd finally be able to fully be with the man she had accidentally fallen in love with. At least they no longer had to get a room at The Three Broomsticks for their liaisons.


	25. HermioneGodric

Hermione/Godric  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 504  
 **Summary:** Boarding School!AU. Hermione never thought this would happen.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Book Club - Fallen: (AU) Fallen Angel / (Word) Fire / (Plot) A Cursed Love / (Location) Reform/Boarding School / (Genre) Fantasy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - The Astronomy Tower - (object) Telescope

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked through the telescope. She stared at the twinkling starts that littered the sky.

She might hate boarding school with her whole being, and she might even hate her parents for sending her away, but she did enjoy the Astronomy Tower with all of the telescopes, just waiting for eager students to come and put them to good use.

"Wow," she breathed. Her eye caught the sight of what she thought might be a shooting star, but when her fingers twisted the knob, trying to make the image clearer, her eyes widened at what she thought looked like a form. A _human_ form. Not a shooting star at all. "What is that?" she asked out loud.

She backed away from the telescope and bit her bottom lip because of her indecision. She was curious by nature, though, and she couldn't ignore what she thought she saw.

With what felt like fire coursing through her veins, Hermione ran down the steps of the Astronomy Tower. As soon as her feet touched the grass, she took off in the direction of the thing that fell, whether it was a human or not she wasn't positive, but she was so sure about what she saw.

When she came upon a huddled form, her heartbeat quickened. "Are you okay?" she asked, but then she immediately wanted to hit herself. Did he _look_ like he was okay? What a stupid question.

The person lifted his head and black as night eyes locked with her own gaze. He struggled to his feet, and that was when Hermione noticed the black wings folded around his body.

She couldn't help herself. "What are you?"

The man's face was impassive. "An angel."

Hermione blinked, her eyes continuously drawn to the wings.

He followed her gaze and pain flashed in his eyes. "Or should I saw a fallen angel?"

Hermione had of course heard about fallen angels, but she never thought she would meet one. She swallowed nervously.

They continued to look at each other, and she swore that she felt a connection to him.

"What's your name?" she asked breathlessly.

"Godric Gryffindor. And you're Hermione Granger."

"How did you know that?"

"I've watched you."

The idea that angel would found her interesting enough to watch was amazing. No one ever seemed interested in her. "Really? Why?"

Instead of answering her question, he said something else. "Angels fall when their soulmate is a human." Actually, that did answer her question about why he had been watching her.

"Soulmate? Me?" she squeaked.

His didn't answer out loud; he just continued to watch her.

Hermione took a step back. How could she be with an angel? Even if it was a fallen angel? It was hopeless.

Even as a fallen angel, he wouldn't age while she grew old and grey. It was a cursed love that would only end in heartbreak for one or both of them.

She did the only thing she could think of doing. She turned around and fled.


	26. HermioneLucius 2

Hermione/Lucius  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 418  
 **Summary:** Hermione recognizes someone through a window.

 **Notes:**

 **HPFC Drabble Ship:** Evil Genius

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club - Monopoly - Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - (location) A joke shop

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the familiar joke shop. She gazed inside and saw a boy with messy hair. He was the spitting image of her once best friend and her heart clenched.

Of course she knew Harry and Ginny got married and had kids—she read about it in the Daily Prophet—but she had never seen any sign of it in person.

When they said she was out of their lives if she chose her lover, they had meant it. Hermione hadn't walked away from the man who stole her heart, and she thought Harry and the Weasleys would come around in time. They didn't, though.

Hermione watched as the boy, James Sirius Potter according to the Daily Prophet, looked at all of the jokes and wondered if he took after his two namesakes. By the twinkle in his eyes, she was sure Headmistress McGonagall had her hands full with him.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and she leaned back against the muscled chest.

"Are you okay?" Lucius' velvety voice whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, just thinking about how I never thought I wouldn't know Harry's son. I really thought things would get better."

Lucius kissed her on her cheek. "If he was any kind of friend, he would have been able to accept your choice to be with me."

Hermione turned around and looked up into grey eyes. "Let's be fair. You weren't the nicest man, and you did do some pretty terrible things."

"You were able to overlook it," Lucius pointed out.

"I was in love, and love can make people blind," she retorted.

Lucius cupped her cheek. "Do you regret it?"

Hermione thought about it. Her life might have been easier if she simply married Ron like everyone told her to, if she walked away from Lucius and his darkness. If she had done that, though, she wouldn't have the passion she had now. She wouldn't have someone who matched her intelligence and always kept her on her toes. She wouldn't have true love.

Yes, she might wish she still had her friends, but she wouldn't trade Lucius for anything.

"No, I don't regret it."

The two of them kissed and like what always happened when Lucius' lips touched hers, Hermione felt her toes curl.

She pulled away and looked back inside the joke shop, and her eyes met an emerald green gaze. She nodded stiffly at Harry, grabbed Lucius' hand, and pulled him away from the shop and her old life.


	27. HermioneRabastan

Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 577  
 **Summary:** Light!Rabastan. Hermione and Rabastan find each other during the war.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - Agate - Necklace: Write a Light/Dark!AU

 **Marathon Competition:** Tenth Mile - Light!AU

* * *

Hermione walked into 12 Grimmauld Place. She wasn't surprised to see Rabastan Lestrange. He seemed to always be there lately. With the mass Azkaban breakout, including both Bellatrix and Rodolphus getting out, it wasn't safe for Rabastan to be out in the open.

They'd most likely risk going back to Azkaban just to kill Rabastan.

While Sirius was slowly losing his mind when it came to being cooped up in the old house, Rabastan seemed calm.

"Hey," she greeted.

Rabastan looked at her. His dark eyes seemed to peer into her soul. "Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking," he answered, but he chose to not elaborate.

"Are you worried about your brother and sister-in-law?"

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "I no longer have a brother. He pretty much disowned me when I announced me allegiance to the Light."

"Just because he chooses to not recognize you as his brother, it doesn't mean you're an only child. I bet Sirius understands what you're feeling, considering he went through the same thing. If you don't want to talk to a silly schoolgirl like me, maybe you should talk to him."

Rabastan gave her a look.

She shrugged and left him alone in the sitting room with his thoughts.

A week later, before she was due to go back to Hogwarts, she saw Rabastan and Sirius sitting together in the library talking. And she smiled, pleased she had gotten through to him.

* * *

The war was over and there was only one person Hermione wanted to see. She searched the milling people and held her breath, praying that she would find him alive.

She almost gave up hope, but then she saw him. His own eyes were looking for something or someone. And then he saw her and he raced to her. When he was close enough, he pulled her into his arms, and she hugged him back, inhaling his familiar spicy scent.

"You made it," Rabastan breathed, and it sounded like a prayer.

"You did too."

"I killed my brother."

Hermione pulled back so she could stare into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. But if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me."

"I'm glad you did then," Hermione said.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat. It was time to take the plunge. They were both alive and relatively unscathed. "A year ago, you told me that I was too young and didn't know what I wanted. Well, I'm a year older and a year wiser, and what I want is the same as what I wanted last year. You. I'm not a naive kid. I lived through a war and surived, and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm old enough to be your father," he argued.

"So what? Age is only a number. What matters is what I feel for you and what you feel for me. I know I love you. Do you love me?"

Rabastan didn't say anything, and she worried that she had read him wrong. Maybe the only reason he said she was too young was because he didn't want to have to reject her and break her heart.

She backed away, ready to flee and lick her wounds in private.

Then something miraculous happened. He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione decided to not tempt fate and wait for him to change his mind; she kissed him back.


	28. HermioneSirius 2

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cluedo (suggestion)  
Suspect - Hermione, Location: Grimmauld Place, Weapon: Book

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Saint Kitts & Nevis - Character: Sirius Black

 **HermioneSirius**

x

Hermione walked into Grimmauld Place. "Anyone here?" she called.

She didn't receive an answer. She shrugged and walked through the dark and dreary house, heading straight for the library—her sanctuary.

She entered the musty room and breathed in the smell of ancient books. She avoided the dark section of course and found a book to curl up with. She then went to _her_ easy chair—it was hers because no one sat on it but her —tucked her legs underneath her body, and then began reading.

She got lost in a load of information, her mind blank when it came to thinking of everything else. She was so into the text that she didn't hear lazy footsteps.

"There you are," Sirius greeted her.

Hermione jumped a bit, startled out of her reading. "Oh, Sirius, yes, here I am. I called for you when I first arrived, but I guess you weren't home?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh, I was home. I was just sleeping."

Hermione pouted. "I guess sleep is more important than me."

Sirus copied her pouted. "Kind of like how your books are more important than me, right?"

Hermione blushed. "Touché."

Sirius didn't understand the Muggle term, so he simply smiled and sat on the couch across from her chair. "So, you still interested in reading, or do you possibly want to do something more fun?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "After all, I'm well rested, so let's make me tired again."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're so crude."

"Just the way you like me."

x

(wc: 256)


	29. HermioneBill 2

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cluedo (suggestion)  
Suspect - Hermione, Location: Shell Cottage, Weapon: Sherbet Lemon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Paraguay - Word: Pressure

 **Hermione/Bill**

x

Bill walked into Shell Cottage and smiled at the sight of his wife. His smile soon turned into a frown when he saw the lines on her forehead as she studied a piece of paper. She was angrily chewing on something and going by the wrappers that littered the table in front of her, he would say it was a sherbet lemon, and it wasn't the first one she had.

He knew she was under tremendous pressure at work and hated seeing her so stressed even at home.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known in order to not startle her. Nevertheless, she jumped. She tried to smile, but it fell flat. "Hey, Bill."

"Hello, love. Long day?"

Hermione silently nodded, reaching up to rub her neck.

He walked behind the couch and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "Let me help you relax."

"Bill, you don't have to," Hermione sighed, even as she leaned back into his hands.

Bill smiled at the look of contentment that crossed her face. "I _want_ to. That's why I'm here. To try to make your life better."

"You sure do succeed." She crunched on a lemon sherbet, making Bill wince. "That feels so good," she moaned.

Another crunch.

"You should take it easy on those sherbets. Your teeth are probably screaming for help."

"It relaxes me," Hermione admitted.

"Now I'm here, so you don't need those," Bill returned.

Hermione tilted her head slightly, giving Bill access to the part of her neck that hurt the most. "You're right. This is my last one."

x

(wc: 266)


	30. HermioneKingsley

Written for:

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
The 'Will They, Won't They'

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **National Princess Day  
Rapunzel - Write about someone achieving their dream.

 **Hermione/Kingsley**

Kingsley smiled at Hermione. "I don't know what I'd do without all of your help."

Hermione blushed. "You're too kind."

Kingsley took her hand. "No, I'm not. You're so intelligent, and you have a unique way of looking at things. Some of the laws that I passed wouldn't have gone through without your input."

"I'm just trying to make the world a better place," she whispered.

Kingsley's eyes flickered down to her lips. "You are," he murmured. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. He wasn't sure it was the right time.

X

Hermione laughed at Kingsley's joke. She felt flushed from the wine, but she didn't mind he intoxication. It wasn't very often that she let loose, and Kinsley was one of the few people she felt the comfortable around to do just that.

Kingsley wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You okay? You look a little tipsy there," he asked, concern clouding his tone.

She leaned against him. "I'm _very_ okay." She giggled again.

Kingsley chuckled. "I've never seen you drunk. It's kind of cute."

She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his much darker gaze. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yes, I do." He leaned down, his lips slowly inching closer.

She might have been drunk, but she knew what was about to happen, and she wanted it to happen.

But before their lips touched, a sudden urge rushed through her, and she broke away, rushing towards the bathroom as she covered her mouth with her hand. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late.

X

"It's your turn," Kingsley declared.

Hermione looked around the office. "I can't believe I'm Minister of Magic. It's a dream come true."

"I can. It's only my humble opinion of course, but there's no one better for the job."

Hermione gazed at him. "We've been dancing around each other for years, but now that I'm taking over your job, maybe it's time to stop doing the dance."

Kingsley arched an eyebrow. "Dance?"

Hermione grabbed his face and pulled his lips towards hers and gave him a firm kiss, showing him her feelings.

Kingsley groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and returning her passion with his own.

When they separated, both of them were panting."

"I'm tired of dancing," she whispered.

He kissed her again in response.

x

(wc: 386)


End file.
